Someone Like You
by jenc0449
Summary: She would find someone better than Mick.  But she already had.  Songfic/Futurefic  Reuploaded version


_**Someone Like You**_

_I heard that you're _settled_ down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

"MARA!" Amber screamed running into my apartment. "Joy just called. Did you hear about her and Mick? They're getting married! Isn't that great?"

"Marvelous," I mumbled, while unpacking my stuff.

"Aren't you happy for them?" she asked confused.

I sighed. "I am, but it seems like it's really soon. I mean, we've only been broken up for a year, and we were dating for at least five or six." _Seven._

"Oh come on, be happy for them. Just because things didn't work out for you two doesn't mean you both have to stay single forever. After me and Alfie broke up I moved on to James and he's with Poppy now."

"I still can't believe Jerome was okay with Alfie and his sister dating."

"By the way, have you heard from Jerome lately?" Amber picked up one of my photos and began searching for a place to hang it.

"No, why?" I grabbed it from her and hung it over the couch.

"Because when you two were dating, you seemed like you were both _so _in love with each other. What happened to you guys anyway?"

"We weren't in love, Amber. And, we just thought it would be better for both of us," at that moment Patricia and Nina walked in with more boxes.

"I think that's the last of it," Nina said.

"It better be, because I'm never carrying anything up those stairs again," Patricia snapped.

"James and Fabian carried most of this stuff up here anyway; it's a shame that they had to leave. Oh, and did you hear about Joy and Mick?" Amber started jumping with excitement.

Of course Patricia had. "Joy called me last night but told me not to tell you guys yet. It's about time though. They're happiest with each other as I've ever seen them. It reminds me of when you and Jerome were dating, Mara."

"What is with all of you about me and Jerome? _We_ _weren't a perfect couple!_"

The room grew silent. Patricia looked at her phone. "That's Eddie, I better go," she trailed off as she edged closer to the door.

"Patricia's my ride," Nina hastily added.

"Mine too…" Amber whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that. It's just the last week's been really stressful with me moving and trying to make sure that I got everything packed, and I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," Patricia replied, "really, it is, but I've got a date with Eddie an hour, and I should get going. And I'm their ride," she pointed to Nina and Amber.

"Okay, well thanks for helping me with unpacking. And tell Eddie and Fabian that I said thanks too."

_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over. _

"Oh God, why was I there? What did I expect to happen? That Mick would see me and come running out of his house and forget about Joy? That he would take me back and that we'd be a perfect couple?

"It's raining, but when isn't it in England? The light was on in their kitchen. And he was with Joy. They were cooking something, but I couldn't tell what, and they seemed happy. In their warm little house, tucked away from the world.

"He and Joy kissed, and then she walked out of the kitchen to get something. Just as I was about to leave, Mick looked out of their window. He saw me and his smile faded and he shook his head and mouthed 'no.' And Patricia, I just really need you to come get me right now. I'm in the book store across the street from their housing division. _Please Patricia_," I begged.

"Hold on, I'll be right there," she said, her voice slightly annoyed and pitying. I shut my phone and put it away. I leaned against the doorway and looked outside while my hair and clothes dripped on the floor.

It'd been a while since I'd been in this book store. It was darker than I remembered, but probably because it was so dark from the storm outside. It still smelled like musty books and it was just barely illuminated by Tiffany lights.

"Mara?" why did that voice sound so familiar? I turned around.

"Jerome? What are you doing here?" I asked. I'd been to this book store plenty of times and never seen him here before.

"My uncle owns the place, and I figured I'd visit him this weekend. What are you doing here?" He'd gotten even taller. His hair was a darker blondish-brown than I remembered, and he seemed stronger.

I couldn't tell him why I was here. He'd think I was one of those stalker-ex-girlfriends. "Well, I…stopped to get a book," I lied.

"Then why are you all wet?"

"Well, I took the bus and it stops about a kilometer away from here. And I left my umbrella on the bus," this was getting less and less believable.

"Then why are you crying?" he questioned.

Oh, screw it. I ran towards him and hugged him. I was getting him wet as well, but he didn't seem to care, as he wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my back. We stood in silence for God knows how long, until the door creaked open and the bell above it chimed.

"Mara? Are you ready?" I turned and saw Patricia standing by the door.

"Oh, um, yeah," I awkwardly pulled away from Jerome and walked towards the door, then turned back to him "It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too," he said running a hand through his hair as Patricia pulled me out of the shop and to her car.

Hurriedly, I pulled the door open and jumped in.

"What the fuck did you do?" she yelled as soon as I closed the door.

"I don't know! I just couldn't accept the fact that he moved on. I don't know why I went there or let him see me or let myself believe I could change anything."

"I'm calling Amber. She'll spend the night with you and make sure you don't do anything insane," her voice was harsh.

We rode without speaking for a bit.

She broke the silence, "Who was that anyway? I didn't get a good look at his face."

"Jerome," I whispered.

She gasped, "Clarke?"

"That's the one."

"What's he doing here?" she said glancing over at me.

"Apparently his uncle owns the store, and he's visiting for the weekend," I replied.

"Well what happened between you two? You seemed pretty cozy when I got there," she remarked.

"Nothing happened."

"Then why were you hugging?"

"I don't know Patricia; it was a bad night for me. He was comforting me since all of you abandoned me, just like you did at Anubis."

"I'm sorry. And here's your apartment. I'll see you tomorrow, and Amber should be here soon."

"Thanks," I said, and then got out._  
><em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I ran up to my apartment and jammed the key in. I flung the door open and the bright yellow on the walls was a shock after the gloomy weather outside. My phone beeped. I got it out and it was from Amber, saying she'd be over as soon as she could. I had less time than I thought.

I started scrolling through my contacts until I got to the L's. I pressed the first name that came up, and my phone called him.

"Hey Mara."

"Hey Alfie, I was wondering if you had…Jerome's number?" my voice decrescendoing as I said it.

"Yeah, hold on I'll send it to you," he seemed shocked.

"Thanks Alfie," I pressed end call and my phone beeped again seconds later. There was a number, I assumed Jerome's, from Alfie.

I took a deep breath and pressed the number. The phone rang for a while, but he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jerome, it's Mara."

"Oh, hey Mara. So…" he trailed off.

"Thank you, for being there earlier. It really meant a lot to me," I said.

"No problem. And if you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but Patricia had showed up to take me home so I had to leave, and I didn't get a chance to explain anything."

"It's fine. So, what was it about?" he wouldn't give up.

"I might as well tell you, you'll eventually hear about it anyway. Well, Mick and Joy, they're getting married."

"But I thought that you two were…" he trailed off once again.

"We were, for seven years. And we only broke up a year ago. That's why I was there today. Mick lives in the housing development across the street, and I was going to go see him, but I saw him through his window with Joy, and he looked happier than he had ever been when we were together. When Joy left the room, he saw me and shook his head, and I knew that we were done for good. Oh shit, I'm crying again."

"What happened to that sweet little girl when we were first years that would scold me when I said things like that?" he sort of laughed as he said that.

I sighed, "She's changed, I guess," there was a slight pause, "How long did you say you'd be in town?"

"I'm leaving on Sunday, so a few days."

"Okay. So…how are you?" I asked, "I haven't heard from you in forever."

"Fine, I guess. I'm living a little outside of Liverpool, and I've got a job in an engineering firm. I'm staying at the hotel over on Shaftesbury. You?"

I hesitated a bit, "Well I live in London, about half an hour away from your uncle's book store, and I'm a nurse. I just moved into a new apartment about a week ago, and I unpacked everything today."

"Mara?" he paused, "What hap-"

There was a loud banging on my door. "Mara! I'm here!"

"Jerome, I have to go. But will you be at the bookstore again tomorrow? I could really use someone to talk to."

"Yeah, but would you rather go someplace else, you know so it's not so close to…"

"Yeah, that'd probably be better. Would it be alright if I stopped by your room?"

"Sure, around four maybe?"

"Mara? MARA!" the banging got louder.

"Great, I really have to go, though. Bye, Jerome," and I hung up then opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?" dammit, Amber had heard me.

"No one. What makes you think I was talking to someone?" I quickly threw the phone onto the couch.

"Well, for starters, I heard you talking, and you just through the phone on the couch," she walked over and picked it up. She took her phone out, and looked at the calls on mine, then entered the number I had called on hers.

Her eyes got wide, "You called JEROME? Why'd you call him?"

"Because Amber, I haven't talked to him in over five years and I wanted to see how he was doing," I snatched my phone back.

"You like him don't you?" she smiled.

"No, I do not. And don't forget why you're here."

"Right, so tell me what happened," it was like she had completely forgotten her previous statement.

_You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.  
><em>

Here I am, room 4C. I drew my hand back and knocked four times, holding my breath. After a minute, he opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you want to go get coffee or something?"

I smiled, "That would be nice."

We walked to the elevator and stepped in. He pressed the lobby button and we rode down in silence. When the door opened and as we were stepping out, I saw Nina.

"Shit, get back in the elevator!" I pressed the close doors button, and the button for the fourth floor.

"What was that about?"

"I saw Nina, and I don't want to deal with her, or what she'll tell Patricia or Amber."

He furrowed his brow, "Why's Nina here?"

"I don't know, maybe she's visiting someone? But I don't think we should leave for a little bit just in case."

"Okay, we could go back to my room and have tea?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, it closed and went back to the lobby. Just out of curiosity, I kept watching the sign above the elevator as Jerome got his room key out. It blinked four. Oh no.

"Jerome, hurry up! I think Nina might be coming up to this floor."

Finally, he found his room key and pulled it out. But it wasn't working.

"Jerome!"

"I'm sorry! It's not working!" he said as he continued trying to get the card to scan.

"Hurry! The door's opening!" I whisper-shouted.

I looked back and I saw Nina just about to step out.

"Jerome!" I pleaded.

The door finally opened, "There! Hurry!"

I rushed in and he shut the door behind him. We both sighed with relief. I looked at him and we both started laughing.

He smiled, "This reminds me of being back at Anubis."

This time I smiled, "Yeah, I miss those days."

"I miss _us_."

I realized how close we were standing. My heart sped up and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. He looked down at me and we were both looking in each other's eyes. He started to lean down. His lips met mine, and I was surprised to find myself kissing back immediately. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed it when Jerome and I kissed. Things always felt so perfect when we did.

We continued kissing, and one thing lead to another.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
><em>

When I woke up, it didn't exactly register where I was at first. Then I remembered. I quickly sat up and looked around. _Oh no._

I was in Jerome's room. _In his bed._ But there was no Jerome. After frantically searching, I found my clothes near the end of the bed on the floor. Quickly, I put them on in case Jerome came out of the bathroom or kitchen or something. Once I put them on, I looked around for any sign of him. But there was nothing. He was gone, and so was his suitcase, all of his clothes, and anything else he might have brought with him. Did he leave me here?

Walking to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. My hair was messed up, so I finger combed it. Other than that, I looked okay I guess, so I grabbed my purse and went down to the lobby. Luckily, I didn't run into Nina.

There was no way I was calling Patricia. After what happened Friday, she would be even _more_ pissed at me. I walked out the door, and waited for the bus to come. I didn't have enough money for a cab. And I didn't feel like talking to the cab driver either.

When the bus finally stopped, I got in and climbed to the back, trying not to meat anyone's eye. I sat down and stared at the window, thinking.

Why, _why_ did I let myself do that? What if I got _pregnant_? I'd never hear the end of it from Patricia and Amber. And I couldn't have a kid! I'd be a single mother, and I'd have to put my child in daycare. That wouldn't be good. And even if I'm not pregnant, things would still be bad. I'd never be able to talk to Jerome again, which is exactly what I need to do. What if he won't talk to me about what happened? What if someone finds out? Ugh, so many "what if's."

Finally, the bus stopped at where I needed to get off. My apartment was just a few blocks away, and I needed to get home fast. Take a hot bath, have a cup of tea (which never happened last night), and clear my mind. That was what I needed to do.

I reached the steps to my apartment, and went up the elevator to the seventh floor. I got my key out and opened the door. My yellow walls greeted me once again. I took my phone out of my purse, and then threw my purse on the couch. I pressed the lock button. _5 New Messages._

I sighed. That could wait. I went to my bathroom, turned the water on, and then went to fix a cup of tea. _5 New Messages._ That kept popping up in my mind. Who were they from?

Finally, I gave up and checked my phone. Two were text message alerts from stores about sales. One was from Patricia asking if I was okay, one was from Amber asking if she left her brush here (she did), and the other was from Poppy, who was just saying hi. I don't know what I expected, though. Jerome sending me a text, explaining everything, that's what.

My kettle started whistling, signaling that my tea was done, and bringing me back to reality.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes they are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Once I got out of the bathroom, I grabbed my phone and responded to Poppy. She texted back after a minute. I typed in a question I knew I would regret asking. _What's Jerome's address?_

She responded after about five minutes, and sure enough, there was an address. I replied with thanks, and immediately called Patricia. I needed to borrow her car.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I borrow your car?" I bit my lip.

"I guess, but I need it by eight."

"Thank you so much! Can I come over to get it now?"

"Sure," she answered.

"Thanks! Bye."

Oh no, why am I doing this? I can't back out now, though. I have to do it. So, for the second time that day I got back on the bus.

I ended up at Patricia's house at about eleven. I entered Jerome's address on my phone, and he lives a little under 400 kilometers away. So, it should be about a seven hour trip and I should get back a little before seven. So, I got in the car and began the extremely long drive. I might as well turn the radio on.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Here I am. According to my phone, this was where his apartment was. Great, it's raining now. I parked Patricia's car in the closest spot I could find to the complex. I waited a moment to see if the rain would lighten up, but it didn't. I got out and locked the car, then ran in the building.

According to the map in the lobby, he'd be on the ninth floor. I looked around for the elevator. It was a pretty nice apartment complex. When I spotted the elevator, it opened, and Jerome walked out. Fearing he wouldn't want to talk to me, I hid behind one of the large plants that were in various places. As he was about to walk out the door, I ran up behind him. I guess I waited a bit too long, because by the time I got there, he was already outside.

"Jerome!" he froze, "Why did you leave?"

He turned around, "I guess it was my turn."

"Excuse me?" he walked closer.

"Graduation?"

"What about it?"

"You don't remember?" he seemed exasperated.

"No, am I supposed to?" He shook his head and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm, "What?"

"We were dating Mara. After graduation you just left. You didn't tell me where you were going, and you didn't tell anyone. After a while, I guess you got back in contact with everyone else, but never _me._ I tried to get back in touch with you for a year. If I ever saw someone from Anubis, I asked them what happened to you, but they wouldn't tell me. Finally, I gave up on you and moved on. But when I saw you at the bookstore, things changed. At least I thought they did," he paused, "Why did you leave?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He started to walk away again. I ran in front of him and stopped him.

"I don't know! I was 18 and I didn't know what the hell I was thinking."

"You know that's not the reason as much as I do."

"Okay, fine. Because you made me feel. I had feelings that I had never had before whenever I was near you. When I was with you, it wasn't simple. Our relationship was so complex and I couldn't deal with it at the time."

"So you ran away? You thought everything would be fine if you just ran away? If you left everyone else here to pick up the pieces of what you destroyed?"

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I know it wasn't. As soon as I did it, I knew it wasn't a good idea."

He was breathing heavy, "I loved you Mara, and you left. No explanation, you just left."

"You didn't love me. We were 18, we couldn't have been in love. You can't fall in love when you're 18!" I was shouting now.

"So you're telling me everything that I felt was a lie? Just something I made up?"

Dammit, I can't cry in front of him again, "I don't know! Okay, I don't know! I just know that when I'm with you that I can't breathe and that my heart speeds up and I get so nervous and I have no idea what to say or how I know to say half of the things I do! That…that I feel like you know exactly what I'm about to say and that I can share anything with you and that everything with you feels right. And...that I think I love you. That I've always loved you, and I haven't ever been able to stop thinking about you…and…I give up."

I stood on my toes and kissed him. I was surprised at how fast he responded. Actually, I thought he'd push me away, but he did the opposite. He pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms were already around my waist. We stood there for a while in each other's arms. Everything felt right in that moment. But we eventually broke apart.

"Jerome, I love you. I promise I'll never leave you again, and please, _please_ don't leave me either." I was crying now.

"I promise I never will."

And we stayed there, in the rain, in each other's arms.

**A/N: DONE! I spent all weekend and part of Monday on that, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I feel like the ending was terrible though. Oh well.**

**Peace ~jenc0449**


End file.
